chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Tank
|location = Prison Towers (Present) |caption = Top-of-the-line military machine |part1_name = Head |part1_image = |part1_caption = Head of the beast |part1_hp = 600 |part1_def = 0 |part1_mdef = 85 |part1_exp = 0 |part1_tp = 0 |part1_g = 0 |part1_weak = None |part1_absorbs = None |part1_immune = Light, Fire |part1_japanese = |part1_treasure = None |part1_charm = None |part1_techs = Dragonfire Repair Body |part1_counters = None |part1_ccounters = None |part1_combos = None |part2_name = Wheel |part2_image = |part2_caption = |part2_hp = 208 |part2_def = 120 |part2_mdef = 60 |part2_exp = 0 |part2_tp = 0 |part2_g = 0 |part2_weak = None |part2_absorbs = None |part2_immune = None |part2_japanese = |part2_treasure = None |part2_charm = None |part2_techs = Dragon Charge |part2_counters = None |part2_ccounters = None |part2_combos = None |part3_name = Body |part3_image = |part3_caption = |part3_hp = 266 |part3_def = 160 |part3_mdef = 60 |part3_exp = 40 |part3_tp = 5 |part3_g = 500 |part3_weak = None |part3_absorbs = None |part3_immune = None |part3_japanese = |part3_treasure = None |part3_charm = None |part3_techs = Missiles |part3_counters = Laser |part3_ccounters = None |part3_combos = None }} The Dragon Tank is an automated, steam-powered battle wagon that guards the Prison Towers in the Present era of . It was commissioned by the Chancellor to be the ultimate deterrent against anyone trying to break out of the prison. Its wide bulk perfectly blocks the thin bridge connecting the towers to Guardia Castle, making it impossible to escape. Construction & Weaponry The Dragon Tank is made of three main pieces: the head, the body, and the wheels. Each has their own function. Head The Dragon Tank's head is on the end of a long, flexible neck, where it can easily reach targets. Its primary weapon is its dragon fire, an incendiary device that shoots flaming napalm at enemies. It can also repair the tank so that it may continue to fight a longer time. Wheels The wheels on the tank are large and covered with metal teeth, indicating its purpose to roll over uneven terrain, or perhaps obstacles in its path. By charging up the wheels' coils, the tank can charge and run down enemies. Body The body of the Dragon Tank houses its main engine. The body also contains a dorsal-mounted missile launcher and an anti-personnel laser weapon. Story As Crono and Lucca were escaping the prison, they discovered the operator's manual in the warden's office. Using this knowledge of the tank's weaknesses, they did sufficient damage to it before Crono leapt onto its back and thrust his sword into it, causing it to self-destruct. The Chancellor and two royal guards came out and tried to repair it, but were caught in the explosion that destroyed part of the bridge. They managed to keep from falling by forming a human bridge that spanned the gap. Crono and Lucca simply walked on their backs and continued their escape. Boss Fight The Dragon Tank is fought as Crono and Lucca are about to escape from the Prison Towers. It is the final security system for Guardia's prison. It is composed of three independent parts: the head, the wheel, and the body. Like most multi-part bosses, destroying the core (in this case, the body) will destroy the boss even without destroying the other parts. However, the head has a countermeasure system that makes this extremely difficult. Head The head contains a dragonfire thrower, which breathes fire on one member of the party. It also heals the body (including the wheel). If the body or wheel has sustained any damage, the head will use its turn to repair the damage. Naturally, it is the first logical target. Unfortunately, it also heals the head itself, making it harder to go for the head first than to just fight the tank Wheel The wheel's only attack is to charge up energy and then run over the party. However, as the party is on a bridge at the time, this attack does damage to both members at the same time. It should be taken out as soon as the head is destroyed. Body The body is essentially one large target. It requires the head to stay repaired and the wheel in order to move. It has two weapon systems: a missile launcher on its back that fires a trio of missiles at a single target, and a laser system that counter-attacks the enemy. Once it is defeated, Crono jumps on its back and thrusts his sword deep into its body. The system overloads, and the tank explodes. Recommended Level: 10 Speed Kill Strategy As long as Crono and Lucca are not extremely under-leveled, the Dragon Tank can be defeated very quickly without having to heal at all. Simply command Crono and Lucca to attack the head until it is destroyed, then use Fire Whirl on the wheel and body. As long as commands are inputed quickly, the Dragon Tank will be destroyed before you are. Legacy Sensing their earlier battle with the Dragon Tank, Lavos took on its properties during the first battle with the heroes. es:Tanque Dragón Category:Chrono Trigger Bosses Category:Present Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Robots